FIG. 1a shows a schematic view of cross sectional structure of a flexible device carrier used in a flexible display panel of prior art. As shown in FIG. 1a, currently, in the field of fabrication technology of flexible display panel, a carrier for supporting a flexible device comprises a body 01, and a positioning groove 011 is provided on the body 01 for supporting the flexible device.
As shown in FIGS. 1b to 1d, in a fabrication procedure of a flexible display panel, a flexible device 03 of the flexible display panel is fabricated on a rigid substrate base 02. As shown in FIG. 1b, the substrate base 02 and the flexible device 03 fabricated on the substrate base 02 are placed in the positioning groove 001 of the body 01 together, and the flexible device 03 is positioned between the substrate base 02 and a bottom of the positioning groove 011. The flexible device 03 and the substrate base 02 are fixed by the positioning groove 011. As shown in FIG. 1c, the flexible device 03 may be separated from the substrate base 02 by a laser removing process, and then the substrate base 02 may be removed. As shown in FIG. 1d, in order to form a flexible display panel, a membrane 04 is attached on one side of the flexible device 03 away from the bottom of the positioning groove 011 by an apparatus such as a roller 05 or the like.
However, since the flexible device 03 has a thickness smaller than a depth of the positioning groove 011 in the body 01, while attaching the membrane on the flexible device 03, there may be a gap between the membrane 04 and the flexible device 03, resulting in that, after the membrane 04 and the flexible device 03 are attached together, there may be defects such as bubbles or the like between the membrane 04 and the flexible device 03, thus product yield of the flexible display panel is lowered.